epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalie (boss)
Natalie is the second player character to be fought in Epic Battle Fantasy 5. She's found in Hope Harbor, right in front of the stairs leading to the Grand Gallery. She appears after Matt steals the Shovel. The battle starts when the player tries to go east beyond a certain point. After Natalie is fought, she will join the party. Appearance Natalie looks like how she typically would, with orange hair and a... beautiful body. She is wearing the Red Ribbon and Red Dress, and wields the Dark Tooth. Technically Natalie as a boss wears whatever Natalie as a player wears, but because Natalie is inaccessible prior to this fight, she is fought wearing her starting gear. Stats Attacks and Abilities |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Acc3 = 100% |Notes3 = Cannot be used on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Ice |Power4 = 22 |Target4 = Single |Type4 = Magical |Element4 = Ice |Element%4 = 100% |StatusChance4 = 5% |StatusStrength4 = 2x |StatusIcon4 = |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Acc4 = 100% |Notes4 = Cannot be used on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack5 = Thunder |Power5 = 22/2 |Target5 = Single |Type5 = Magical |Element5 = Thunder |Element%5 = 100% |StatusChance5 = 5% |StatusStrength5 = 1x |StatusIcon5 = |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Acc5 = 115% |Notes5 = Cannot be used on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack6 = Fireball |Power6 = 40 |Target6 = Single |Type6 = Magical |Element6 = Fire |Element%6 = 100% |StatusChance6 = 25% |StatusStrength6 = 2x |StatusIcon6 = |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Acc6 = 100% |Notes6 = Only used on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack7 = Iceshard |Power7 = 40 |Target7 = Single |Type7 = Magical |Element7 = Ice |Element%7 = 100% |StatusChance7 = 10% |StatusStrength7 = 2x |StatusIcon7 = |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Acc7 = 100% |Notes7 = Only used on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack8 = Thunderbolt |Power8 = 40/3 |Target8 = Single |Type8 = Magical |Element8 = Thunder |Element%8 = 100% |StatusChance8 = 15% |StatusStrength8 = 1x |StatusIcon8 = |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Acc8 = 115% |Notes8 = Only used on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic Action * If all players are Lovable → Surrender; * If Syphoned or Berserked → Normal Attack; * Otherwise → Normal Attack (1/4); ** If playing on Hard/Epic → Fireball (1/4), Iceshard (1/4), Thunderbolt (1/4); ** Otherwise → Lucky Star (3/16), Fire (3/16), Ice (3/16), Thunder (3/16). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 100%; ** If playing on Hard/Epic → Fireball (1/3), Iceshard (1/3), Thunderbolt (1/3); ** Otherwise → Lucky Star (1/4), Fire (1/4), Ice (1/4), Thunder (1/4). Strategy If both members of the party are Lovable, Natalie will automatically surrender. This can be attained easily by using NoLegs' Cherish twice. Doing so will give you the "Nice Guy" medal. Natalie has the standard boss immunities to Chill, Freeze, Stun, Death and Doom, but except for Chill the party shouldn't be able to realistically use any of those. She resists Dark and Holy, and has no weaknesses or resistances besides those and the aforementioned statuses. If the player wishes to fight Natalie instead of using Lovable to make her Surrender, they should keep in mind that she essentially just uses Fire/Ice/Thunder, or Fireball/Iceshard/Thunderbolt on harder difficulties. While these are fairly basic skills for her, her high Magic Attack stat gives them reasonable power. To top it off, if a character has the Knight's Helmet or the Heroic Armor equipped, they become highly vulnerable to Fire/Fireball. Keep in mind that Natalie can inflict Burn, Freeze and Stun on her targets, though the odds of this are low (but noticeably higher on harder difficulties). Natalie has significantly higher magical stats than physical ones, meaning that she is far more vulnerable to physical attacks than magical ones. Fortunately, the party is comprised of nothing but characters who can do physical attacks at the time of the battle, meaning that this point only applies to summons. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses Category:Characters